


To Call You Once By Your Name

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: author's choice, author's choice, <i>Your name is a golden bell hung in my heart. I would break my body to pieces to call you once by your name.</i> Tag to The Last Man. John has something to say to Rodney when he makes it back to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Call You Once By Your Name

When John stepped through the Stargate after traveling forward in time, sleeping away several centuries in a stasis pod, and then traveling backward in time, he knew what he had to do. He'd faced down a future where he'd lost Rodney, where he'd been the only man alive in the universe, when all he'd had of Rodney was a ghost of an old man who'd died alone because John had screwed up.  
  
He couldn't afford to lose Rodney like that, not ever.  
  
He had to make Rodney stay with him forever.  
  
He had to take a chance.  
  
He had to do something he thought he'd never be able to do, because Rodney was worth it. He was worth the pain and the fear and the vulnerability and every ounce of strength it would take for John to overcome them.   
  
He was going to ask Rodney to marry him. Really ask him. Not just a murmured wishful thought in the afterglow of love-making right before he fell asleep. A genuine proposal.  
  
So he did something he'd never done before. He reached up and activated the radio he wore.  Everyone in Atlantis wore one. His was connected to the receiver on his watchband so Evan could tap out a message on his radio mic and John could feel it in his watch, brief bursts of Morse Code in an emergency.  
  
The way John's heart was pounding in his chest, this felt like an emergency. He closed his eyes and reached out to Atlantis, asked her to show him where Rodney was.  
  
She showed him everything.  
  
John took a deep breath and said, over the open comms, "Rodney?"  
  
In the lab, Rodney raised his head, his eyes wide.  
  
Everyone all over the city paused at the voice over the radio, for so many of them totally unfamiliar, for others heard only once before, in the middle of a dire crisis.  
  
John cleared his throat and said, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
